An automotive air-conditioner selects an air-outlet from a plurality of air-outlets by moving a film damper having opening portions. The film damper is provided in a casing close to the air-outlet so as to change a direction of a conditioned air discharged into a passenger compartment. The automotive air-conditioner of this type is described in the Japanese laid open patent publications 63-166618 and 64-85809.
The film damper is connected to a control lever disposed on a control panel through a link mechanism. The control lever is used to select the air-outlet. The film damper is moved to a predetermined position responding to a position of the control lever which is driven by a passenger.
The film damper moved by an electric motor for a predetermined distance in response to the position selected by the control lever has also been proposed instead of the machanical control lever.
However, the automotive air-conditioner having the film damper driven by the electric motor has a difficulty in stopping the film damper precisely at a constant position so as to face the air-outlet on the casing and the opening of the film damper. This difficulty is caused by factors of a backlash of the electric motor, a sag of the film damper or a shortage of rigidity of a driving arm connecting the electric motor and the film damper, etc.
As a result, the air-outlet can not be closed by the film damper so that a conditioned air leaks therethrough. And that an air-blowing ratio of the conditioned air discharged through two or more air-outlets, such as bi-level mode, can not be controlled precisely.